wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Shiverburn
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(90deg, #e0ffff, #A8FFE0, #48D1CC); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Creator | Darkdragon2670 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Main Attribute | Impulsive. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Elemental Attribute | Fire. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Color | Azure and amber. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Animal | Inland taipan. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Song | Buy the Stars - Marina and the Diamonds. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | MBTI Personality | INTJ-T |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(90deg, #e0ffff, #A8FFE0, #48D1CC); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Character information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Age | Four |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Occupation | Student. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Tribe | NightWings and IceWings. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Goal | Find true love. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Residence | A hut in the NightWing village. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Relatives | Frigid (father), Starsong (mother), Nevermore (cousin), Pathfinder (cousin). |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Allies | Daydream, Frostbite, Kyanite, Cassiterite, Silentcry, Eventide |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Enemies | Futurebringer, Peacemire, Puzzler, Psychic, Confidence |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Likes | Friends, family, singing, writing, reading. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Dislikes | Bullies, mangoes, bananas, and anything sticky. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Powers and abilities | Can read minds (to some extent), foretell the future, night vision, can withstand freezing temperatures. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Weapons | Herself. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Ships | No one. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Quote | "I am different. That makes me, me. You are also different. That makes you, you. No dragon is perfect, because there is no standard for being perfect." |} Shiverburn belongs ENTIRELY to Darkdragon2670. Do not edit this page or steal this character in any way. Please ask Darkdragon2670 if you would like to use this character. Appearance I am different. That makes me, me. You are also different. That makes you, you. No dragon is perfect, because there is no standard for being perfect. Shiverburn has ebony black scales with a strange bluish-purple reflective quality to them while silver freckles are spotted along her back and snout. Strangely enough, Shiverburn can angle herself in a way that will make her scales take on a silvery tint (not all the way silver, just a little bit). Instead of a white underbelly like most NightWings and IceWings, Shiverburn has a dark blue one with white freckles. Her wings are attached to her shoulders like a NightWing's would, but the membranes are a pale, pale blue, like frost on a lake with the starry underscales being dark blue and black. However, Shiverburn has spiraled horns instead of regular cone-like horns and she has a ruff of IceWing spines, though not nearly as many as a pureblood IceWing. Her tail is also as whip thin as an IceWings, with the same tail spikes, but like her ruff of spines, she lacks a few. Shiverburn has black scleras and pupils, like an IceWing, but has amber irises. Her front claws are not serrated like the thumbs on her wing frames or her back claws. Shiverburn has two silver spiked wristbands, both of which are located on her forearms. She also has two pairs of earrings--the first being a pretty white gold flower with a sapphire in the middle and the second set being two white gold pearls, which are hidden slightly by her first pair of earrings. Abilities Shiverburn can read minds and foretell the future, like NightWings. However, this has been limited to some extent--for one, she can only read minds if she has direct contact with another dragon or stares directly into their eyes. Shiverburn also has night vision and can withstand subzero temperatures. Like a standard NightWing, she can also disappear into dark shadows. Family Relations Shiverburn has a rather good relationship with her mother and father (though she argues with her father a lot more than she does with her mother). Shiverburn lived happily with Starsong and Frigid and then met her cousins, Nevermore and Pathfinder. Not much is to be said. Miscellaneous Shiverburn has Aspergers, ADD, OCD, and anxiety. Because of this, she has episodes of mood swings and her mind is constantly stressed. Her OCD causes her to do things in a repeated fashion, such as opening her jaw as far as she can go, which causes her jaw to hurt. Other cases would be her mouth licking, in which she'd frequently lick her mouth until it became raw and it burned when she ate. Another OCD "episode" was when she was a little dragonet had a habit of tapping, sometimes on the wall, or sometimes on herself. She'd even do the "claw thing", where she'd slap her talons against each other until they bled. Shiverburn couldn't help it and it got to the point where she was frightened of herself. Category:Content (Darkdragon2670) Category:IceWings Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Mentally Unwell